


In The Barn

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Zombie Apocalypse, background bagginshield, hay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little vignette set in the Zombie AU from The End. </p>
<p>This is the prize for Anathema-Cat for the Spring Prize Raffle Exchange :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Barn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anathema_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema_Cat/gifts).



'Bilbo.' Thorin looked a little confused as he came down the steps of the farm house. 'Have you seen the boys?' 

'No.' Bilbo replied, shifting the large enamel bowl of kitchen scraps he was throwing down for the chickens. 'Not since breakfast and the they bolted out of the kitchen like the devil himself was after them. 

'Hmmm.' Thorin stopped and surveyed the farm yard. 'I wanted them to come help me set some new fence posts in the top field.' 

'Well, why don't you take Frodo and ride up and go see if they got a head start?' He smiled as Thorin crossed to him and dropped a kiss on top of his head. Their relationship had been building up nicely, especially since a fateful night that involved Kili and Fili taking Frodo for a summer camp out had given them an opportunity to finally consummate it. 

'Good idea.' Thorin said and looked to where Frodo was squatting in the dust and glaring at one of the hens. 'Lad!' The curly dark head bobbed up and a look of anticipation crossed Frodo's head. 'What do you say to a ride up to the top field.' Thorin had barely gotten the words out before he was attacked by the small bundle of energy and he lifted Frodo into the air, making the child giggle. Before he tucked him under one arm and headed for the barn. Bilbo watched them go with a happy smile. 

Inside the barn, Thorin tacked up the grey saddle mare and then lifted Frodo up onto her back before mounting up behind him. He touched his heels to her side and she trotted out the barn. Once they had gone and the sound of hoofbeats had faded, two heads looked down from the hay loft, one dark and one light. 

'Shit.' Kili said. 'We said we would help him today, didn't we?' 

'Yeah.' Fili didn't sound in the least bothered. 'I'm blaming you for distracting me.' Kili gave him a glare and then was consumed with stifled giggles as his brother pulled him back over into the hay. He fought back and ended up pinned under Fili's greater weight. 

'Get off me!' he laughed. 'You're like a fucking elephant.' He let out an unmanly shriek as Fili's fingers found their mark and dug into his ribs. 

'I'm sorry.' Fili's voice was full of laughter. 'What was that little brother? You want me to get you off?' 

'Fee!' Kili hissed. He was wriggling in a combination of hysteria and agony from the relentless tickling he was getting. He was dreadfully ticklish, but the mention of possible sexual activity had just given what they were doing a definite edge. 'Bilbo's in the yard!' 

'So?' Fili's grin was wicked. 'I can be quiet. The question is, can you?' He stopped tickling and sat back where he was straddling Kili. Kili finally managed to stop giggling and gave him a stern look. 

'Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?' he asked and Fili grinned and leaned over him. 

'What's wrong?' he asked, his blue eyes sparkling. 'We've done it in way worse places than a barn.' 

Kili grinned, apparently won over by the rather flimsy argument and then wrapped both long legs around Fili's hips and flipped them both so Fili was on his back. After a few moments of ferocious struggling, he got hold of Fili's wrists. 

'Not so cocky now.' he said and Fili laughed. 

'Apparently.' he said. 'Now you have me at your mercy, what do you want to do with me?' 

'I am going to sit on your face.' Kili's eyes were full of mischief. 'And you're going to shut up for once.' 

'Nice.' Fili laughed, watching as Kili got off of him and started unbuckling his belt. 'And what if Bilbo walks in?' 

'Like you said.' Kili had his boots off and was now wriggling out of his jeans and underwear. 'I'll just have to be quiet.' He was now naked from the waist down but still wearing his red socks and Fili curled up in a ball as he giggled frantically. 

'You look ridiculous.' he snickered and Kili stuck his tongue out at him. He crawled over the hay until he could turn around and sit on Fili's chest, facing his feet. 

'Shut up and eat me out.' he demanded somewhat imperiously for someone in his current state. 

'Bossy.' Fili replied, but he obliged by reaching up and shoving Kili forward. Kili, ever the clumsy puppy, fell forward rather gracelessly and consequently stuck his bare backside in Fili's face and Fili wasted no time in opening him up and licking up in one long sweep. He grinned at the very loud moan he got in response. It was true that Kili would walk over hot coals to get eaten out and he was always very vocal in his appreciation. 'You're supposed to be keeping quiet.' 

'Fuck off.' Kili muttered. He had his hands braced on Fili's thighs and did a little shimmy back so he was better placed. 'Now get to it, big brother.' Fili grinned and then held him down and went to work. He started off slow, long soft licks that made Kili whine and wriggle in a very appealing way. Truthfully he enjoyed doing this just as much as Kili liked receiving it. 

Kili was now moaning, his dark head tipped forward with his loose hair hanging around his face like a curtain. Fili waited until he was pushing back into his mouth and then pressed in with his tongue. Kili made a very loud noise and arched back. 

'Fuck.' he hissed. 'Fee...' He had his hands on Fili's belt, struggling to undo it and Fili kept going. He was relentless, knowing that every touch of his mouth was distracting Kili to the point where it took about seven minutes for him to actually manage to undo Fili's belt and jeans. Fili felt the cool of air on his skin. He was already stupidly hard. Eating Kili out always did that to him, regardless of how many times they had done it before. Then he felt the first touch of Kili's tongue and had to really focus on wat he was doing before he turned into a gibbering idiot because as much as Kili enjoyed getting rimmed, he was the same about Kili going down on him and his brother was rather disturbingly talented in that department. Kili of course had to make a production of things and was doing that really good kitten flick of his tongue over the head of his cock and it was enough to make Fili's toes curl in his boots. 

'Christ.' he said as Kili started moving his tongue in slow circles. 'You can't do that unless you want this to be over in under a minute.' He ran his thumb over spit slicked skin and sank it in a little. 

'Bastard.' Kili sounded completely out of breath and then he dropped his head and took Fili all the way in until his nose bumped against him and sucked hard. 

'That's it.' Fili squeezed his eyes shut. 'I'm done.' He couldn't keep himself quiet as the feeling surged through him and he bucked up into Kili's mouth. He felt Kili smile around his cock and cursed the cocky little fucker. His brother knew every dirty trick and used them mercilessly. He gave up and lay back, letting the orgasm wash over him and Kili made a strangled sound as Fili came in his mouth. Fili lay still in a puddle of endorphins and listened to the frantic spitting on the other end. He chuckled and then got a dark head swinging around and poke in the ribs. 

'Hey.' Kili said. 'You're not done yet.' 

'Oh, but I am.' Fili laughed. 'I warned you.' He waited for Kili's outraged exclamation and then hauled him back onto his mouth, barely letting up as he went back to what he'd being doing before he'd been interrupted. Kili sat back hard, nearly smothering him and ground down against his mouth, his panting starting to get very loud. He threw out one hand, grabbing on to Fili's jeans. 

'Yes!' he shouted. 'Give it to me!' Fili wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up but was having a hard time just managing to get enough air. Thankfully, Kili was now jerking himself off and the next buck bought the familiar sound of him coming very noisily. It also bought the realisation of what Kili had just come all over. 

'For fuck's sake!' Fili said when he finally fell forward enough for him to speak. 'You're fucking washing this shirt.' Kili started laughing and rolled off him into the hay, leaving Fili to contemplate the streaks of white across the red and black plaid. 'You little shit.' 

'Love you.' Kili laughed, flopping down into the hay. 

'Yeah well, you're fucking lucky I love you back.' Fili sat up and looked down at his ruined shirt. 'Goddammit.' 

'Sorry.' Kili sounded about the furthest thing from it. Fili was about to pick up a handful of hay and shove it in his face when the sound of movement caught his ear. 

'Boys?' It was Bilbo's voice. 'Are you up there?' They both froze and looked at each other.

'Um, yeah.' Fili frantically tucked himself back in and zipped himself up while Kili scrambled to grab his jeans. 'But we're not exactly decent.' 

There was silence. 

'Ah.' Bilbo said eventually. 'In that case I'll leave you to it.' He retreated and they crawled to the edge of the hay loft and watched him disappear from view. Fili turned and looked at Kili who was still bare apart from the ridiculous red socks. Unable to help himself he started laughing. 

Kili huffed and swiped at him and the fight began anew.


End file.
